


Heaven's Gate

by honeybody



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexuality, Exhibitionism, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oneshot, Smut, bc we stan the bi's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 05:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybody/pseuds/honeybody
Summary: The good doctor is bored at the office, so he picks up an old habit- reading. He has recently found some erotica at the library and is addicted, supplementing his lonely life as a bachelor. However, it gets out of hand, and a certain handsome farmer helps fulfill some fantasies.





	Heaven's Gate

**Author's Note:**

> my farmers name is Kale and thats just something youre gonna have to deal with
> 
> also this is unedited so bear with me

Its gay farmer sex :/

After an endless day of doing nothing, Harvey was exhausted. He didn’t have any patients scheduled for today, and after he sent Maru home at lunch time not a single thing happened. He mulled over his lab reports and patient records, organized the medicine cabinets, double checked prescription orders, trying desperately to occupy himself... to no avail. He had done the same thing yesterday. Only today he had pulled up a stool to the front counter to spare his aching feet from another afternoon of standing in the same spot. For hours. Again. Maybe tomorrow that farmer would get in a mining accident and be rushed here. That would be exciting! And then he’d have to perform emergency surgery and the whole town would be so impressed they threw a feast. That’d be fun! Oh dear, how dare he think such terrible things. Bad Harvey. He should be glad no one has gotten rushed in. Maybe he should get a book from the library! He hasn’t read a good book in a while, and he's tired of reading radio manuals. It's time for a novel. That sounds like a good idea. He’ll do that after work. 

It turns out he liked the book a little  _ too  _ much and stayed up all night reading it. He was in the library at the crack of down and was in an out, grabbing the sequel and rushing back to the office. The pages were full of action, romance, love. All things he lacked in his daily regime. A fierce knight was entwined in an adventure with a cheeky peasant boy with special gifts, eventually leading to sexy times. At the end of the first book the peasant had been captured and needed rescuing by the muscular handsome man… how he wished to be the peasant. He propped himself up on the counter in the office and set to reading. Eventually, his own thoughts took over the story, and he set to daydreaming about meeting a quick-witted, charming male to take him away from this life of monotony. 

A gentle tap on the shoulder. “Hey, uh, Harvey?” a voice called.

Another tap.

Harvey's eyes cracked open, the stinging bright light a stark contrast to the dark nook of his elbow where he must have fallen asleep. “Ah, sorry,” Harvey groaned, rubbing his eyes, ah, it was the farmer. “I didn’t get much sleep last night. Is something wrong?” Harvey adjusted his glasses.

The farmer shifted, setting a mug down on the counter. “No, I just grabbed you a coffee from the saloon. Apparently with excellent timing.” he offered a small smile. The farmer had stopped by a few times before to share some ripe crops, eggs, or the occasional bottle of wine. He did that for everyone though, but Harvey always appreciated the free delicacies. 

“Excellent timing indeed. Thank you very much! This is my favorite stuff.” Harvey smiled, taking a sip from the steaming cup of joe. It was delicious as always. The farmer must add something to the drink on the way over here, somehow it tastes infinitely more delicious when he brings it than when Harvey orders it himself from Gus. Hmm, strange. The farmer must have overheated because his face had become bright shade of red, and he averted his eyes, “It’s no trouble at all. Uh, enjoy your book.” he said, flashing an embarrassed smile, before quickly leaving the office. 

Strange indeed. Wait. Oh dear. Harvey left the book sitting on the counter, the back cover was a delicious illustration of the men in the book sharing a passionate kiss which the farmer had obviously seen. Oh no. His reputation. He slammed his face back into his elbow, a creeping blush heating his face, and willed sleep to come and whisk him away from this horror. Although... the farmer is quite quiet. Perhaps he won’t tell anyone and save Harvey from the embarrassment. One can only hope. Mug in hand, he sheepishly returns to his book for a great distraction. 

A few days full of appointments later, Harvey is found in a familiar uneventful situation. Maru had gone home for the day, and Harvey was left alone, cabinets organized and papers filed. However, with the new book series he had ordered in from the city, he was anything but bored. This book series was along the same lines as the other, but far more…  _ passionate _ and  _ explicit _ . It made him blush just thinking about it. The last series had awoken something in the doctor that had laid dormant for years, at least since he left the city to start his own medical practice. He had an insatiable urge that sparked in him, the fire was lit and there was no stifling it. So, he had to supplement his life with words from another, to live the dreams and fantasies he wish he had of his own. Romantic and spicy.

Deep in his book, Harvey just couldn’t peel his eyes away. He was getting to the juicy bit, where the protagonist and antagonist found themselves in close proximity, tempers were rising and so were libidos. Including Harvey's. Finally, he had reached the satisfying smut printed on the pages, but felt a tension of his own rising in his trousers. Oh dear. 

Well… he supposed no one had come in for the day. He had no one scheduled and highly doubted any medical emergencies would arise, Maru hadn’t ever come back to the office after going home either. So…. after a moment of deliberation and a few more lines of his book, he did the unthinkable. Timidly, unzipping his trousers, he scooted closer to the counter, a dark shade of pink painting his cheeks. A sigh of relief escaped him as he freed himself of his underwear prison and palmed his stiff erection, continuing on with the book. After chapters and chapters of tension building up between the enemies who were undeniably attracted to each other, Harvey bit his lip and groaned quietly as he grew towards the mental, and physical satisfaction. He stroked himself further as the characters were about to reach the climax themselves when, ohgoshnO-

The bells at the front door jingled as the farmer stepped through, a jar of pickled beets in hand. Harvey’s favorite. 

“Hey Harvey. I got an extra jar of pickles from the last harvest and I was wondering if you’d like some.” 

The good doctor scooched incredibly close to the counter, hiding the fact that his pants were down and his dick was out. He willed any hint of blush away from his face and evened his breathing. “Oh! Thank you so much, I’d love them.” he smiled, strained, his erection persisting. The farmer set the jar on the counter. Gosh, if he dared to lean over the counter he  _ might _ be able to see what Harvey had been doing to keep himself, er, occupied. 

“Yeah, of course. Got another book?” he gestured to the book Harvey had face down on the table. He had the foresight to  _ remove _ the paper cover to the book along with the incriminating art decorating the cover. All that remained was a blank red hardback book with the title printed on the spine.  _ Heaven’s gate _ , it read.

“Oh, um, yes” Harvey stumbled, “it's just a little adventure novel. Thank you again for the pickles.” Jeez, why did the quiet farmer pick  _ now  _ to start a conversation. And today of all days. 

“Sure, anytime,” he said, as if sensing the hint to leave, giving his signature small smile before heading out the door. Finally. Harvey had just started to soften, but a paragraph later he was stiff as a board and finished along with the protagonist. The fire inside of him dimmed for the evening, and he crunched on a pickled beet before starting the next chapter, the satisfying sweet and sour flavors dancing on his tongue. 

  
  


The summers in Stardew Valley were hot, the only refuge the citizens had were during the rain showers, which seemed to be sparing this season. However, on this blessed rainy Thursday, Harvey peered through the window and could make out Jas and Vincent playing in the streets, jumping in the abundant puddles. The farmer passed by too, bags of seeds piled in his arms. Having finished his book that morning, Harvey had been left to daydream in the office, waiting for his 11:30 appointment to come in for the usual checkup. Clint was in an out in 30 minutes with the usual advice to lay off the buttered pancakes for awhile. He watched the clock impatiently, twirling his mustache. He wanted to read but his eyes were bloodshot and strained, he needed to lay off his new favorite hobby for a day or two to let them recover. As a doctor, he should know better than to stay up for 2 days straight reading… and pleasuring himself. But, as a doctor he should also know better than to eat microwave TV dinners every night. Hmph, everyone needs work. His other hobby would be severely frustrating today, any plane radio transmissions would be reduced to complete static in this rain, so, a night at the saloon it is.

And there he was, at his usual seat in the saloon, sipping a cold pint of Gus’s hickory ale. He let the music sway his thoughts away from work, and instead swayed along to the cheerful rhythm, gulping down mouthfuls of delicious ale with some spaghetti on the side. A healthy dinner. He let his thoughts wander as he sat alone, particularly to the book he just finished. He hadn’t given any thought to the cover, but the reviews said it was fantastic. It was about a humble farmer embarking on a grand journey. Unusual, but enjoyable.

Speaking of farmers, the farmer appeared a few seats down the bar, ordering some of the same ale Harvey had. Harvey waved him over, and the farmer took the seat next to him.

“Hey, Harvey,” he smiled.

“Hey! I wanted to thank you again for the beets. They were spectacular, dare I say better than the last ones! I don’t know how you do it, but I look forward to any other extras you have laying around,” Harvey said warmly, taking another swig. 

“I’m glad you liked them. I have some pickled corn fermenting right now, I’ll bring you a jar when it's done.” he remarks, taking a sip of his ale.

“Oh no, you really don’t have to. I feel awful not being able to give anything in return.”

“No worries, Harvey. You’ve patched me up from my mishaps in the mine free of charge, it’s the least I can do,” he smiles, and they both drink.

Harvey hadn’t given any thought to the farmer before. Now, after studying him, it was like Harvey had never seen him before. Kale, that was his name was, Harvey thought. Named after his dark green hair, a family trait presumably. Fitting he ended up a farmer. Harvey studied him through the corner of his eye while slurping up the rest of his spaghetti. Kale had ordered the same thing after its high reviews from Harvey. He eyed Kale’s muscular, tan arms that stemmed from his broad shoulders. He had only been here a year and yet he had really shaped up, Harvey remembers treating scrapes and cuts on a pale lean man, now he's got some beef. He had left out his signature straw hat tonight, letting his wavy green hair frame his face nicely. He smelled quite nice too, he usually smells like grass when he comes in the office but now he smells like… summer spangles. Must be this seasons crop. Harvey glanced at the farmers face, he didn’t usually get to look at him this long, his visits were typically short. But now that he could get a good look at him, he was actually kind of cute. A strong jaw with freckled cheeks, paired with thick eyebrows and a handsome nose. Harvey rolled up his sleeves, the ale must be kicking in, he was starting to get a little hot.

“So uh, Kale,” Harvey started, the farmer nodded in acknowledgement, mouth full of spaghetti. “Do you like farming?” probably the most generic question you could ask a farmer, but he blanked and felt awkward gawking at him. Kale swallowed.

“Yeah, I used to work a desk job in the city and it drained the life out of me. Now I grow life, and we both flourish.” an unexpectedly poetic answer. For the first time, Harvey took note of his deep, smooth voice, like the coffee he brought in every now and then. 

“Well, when you put it like that it makes me want to start farming, too,” Harvey chuckled.

“It’s hard work, I could always use a set of extra hands.” he took another drink, “That is, if you could part from your books.” he swirled his drink and smirked at Harvey. Harveys face went beet red.

“I..!!!” Harvey mumbled, a mixture of disgruntled, embarrassed, and very surprised. Kale snorted.

“I’m just messing with you, it's not like I haven’t read a few of those books myself.” Kale retorted. The farmer reads those kinds of books? I suppose everyone enjoys some form of pleasure, Harvey thought. Harvey finished his 3rd ale so far, and his 4th had just arrived.

“I’d rather keep that indulgence between the two of us,” Harvey said lowly. Kale only smirked in return. 

“Only if you promise to keep it down when you ‘indulge’ in your room.” Kale taunted. Harvey was taken back. Kale leaned in. “You’re lucky I’m the only one that visits you. I went to drop off more pickles yesterday. Those walls aren’t soundproof. ” Kale smiled devilishly. The smug look he had on his face fed the fire in Harvey's gut. Harvey recalled receiving said jar of pickles yesterday evening, and he also remembered a good book and a dildo.. but… he had no idea Kale had… oh this is bad. 

Harvey couldn’t tell if it was the alcohol or the feverish embarrassment that swirled his thoughts. Burying his face in his hands, he tried to take in the moment and think of what to do next; think through the alcohol. He was a respected doctor in this community and it was severely damaging to him for anyone to think anything else of him. A hand rested on his shoulder. 

“Hey, I won’t tell anyone. Don’t worry.” Kale whispered in a low tone. Harvey sighed and guzzled down the rest of his drink, and moments later his vision turned swimmy. The music suddenly got really loud. His stomach turned, and Harvey groaned.

“You don’t look so good. You okay?” Kale urged, Harvey closed his eyes. He heard coins jingling. Harvey's arm was slung around Kale's shoulder and Kale's arm slithered around Harvey's waist. He heard jingling again, and was wrapped up in soft blankets and it was quiet.

  
  


_ Thursday evening. 7pm. Harvey's package had arrived in the mail, and he was determined to test it out as soon as possible. He was reading that book about the farmer, he flipped to an erotic scene from the last chapter that made his cock jump. He pulled out the dildo from the packaging, and set to work. Thankfully, that farmer had dropped off some delicious truffle oil last week. Delicious, and slippery. He teased himself with the tip, dripping in slippery oil. He had already trained himself with his fingers, but now he was ready for something bigger. He set the book down and let his thoughts, and fingers, wander. “Nnn, fuck.” He didn’t usually curse, but cursing out of pleasure had become a recent turn on for him. His thoughts drifted to his book, the farmer, Kale, his strong tan arms, the abs he saw peeking through his summer tank top. The smile he always gives Harvey when he returns the empty jars. “Ah… nn” he moaned, pressing in the tip of the dildo. It slipped in with little hesitation. He experimented with speeds and depths and angles, and he spread his legs and angled it up when, “Ah! Fuck,” he let his moans escape him as he hit his magic button, Gods present for the gay. He pumped the dildo faster, letting his head roll back on the pillow, his thoughts racing. The farmer would seduce him, after months of mutual pining. He would take him home in the rain and carry Harvey back up to his room and make sweet love to him, just like in the book. Shamelessly, Harvey fucked himself, desperate for release, but relishing in the pleasure. Feeling the tension build, he stroked his cock in tandem with the dildo, “Fuck, ah… nn.. K-Kale!” he moaned out as he came on his chest. He laid on his bed, slowly removing the dildo, and promptly fell asleep. _

  
  


Bright streams of unwelcome sunshine peaked through the curtains, burning holes through Harvey's eyelids. He shifted to cover his face in the blankets to no avail. He was awake now. Flipping up the blankets, he rested on the edge of his bed, trying to recount the events of last night. He went out to the saloon, the farmer was there, they drank aaaaand, right.

Harvey fell back on his bed, covering his face with a pillow, trying to smother himself. Fuck. Uuuuugh. This sucks. Heading to the kitchen to get some ibuprofen for his incoming headache, he noticed his coat laid neatly on his chair, his shoes set nearby. A small gesture of goodwill, perhaps a peace offering to the fact that Kale had  _ heard  _ him pleasuring himself the other night. In Harveys refined, delicate, well chosen words: this definitely sucks. 

Kale heard three knocks on his door before opening to find the good doctor, looking neat as always, standing on the welcome mat. “Good afternoon, Harvey,” Kale greeted. Harvey opened and closed his mouth.

“Hi, Kale. Um, about last night,” Harvey started,

“Harvey, look, its okay. I promised I wouldn’t tell anyone.” Kale stated, resting on the door frame.

“I… okay. Well, um. Thank you. For taking me home.” Harvey wrung his hands in anxiousness. Awkward. 

“Of course, I’ve got something for you to take home, to help with the hangover.” the farmer added, heading back in his house, Harvey followed. 

It was a very nice place full of houseplants. He marveled at the mahogany accents and classy feel to the decor. A tabby cat saunters over and rubs on his leg, mewing softly for pets. Kale was in the kitchen, rummaging through the fridge. “Don’t mind Miso, he’ll let you pet him for hours.”

Harvey gave Miso a little scratch under the chin when Kale presented a Tupperware of sliced melons. “It’ll help with the dehydration.” he claimed. Harvey thanked him profusely before making his quick and awkward exit. He didn’t read for a week.

  
  


“Alright, Mrs. Evelyn, you’re looking spry as ever. Keep up with the exercise and eat plenty of fiber and you’ll be looking better than me next time!” Harvey smiled, shaking her hand.

“Oh, thank you doctor! That farmer brings me pickled beets every few weeks, you should thank him for these good looks!” she laughed, waving as she exited the office. 

Harvey hadn’t seen the farmer in weeks, much less thought about him. It was already autumn now. They gave each other a silent nod the one night they ran into each other at the saloon, but other than that Kale didn’t visit. Though, every now and then, Harvey would visit the saloon and find a hot cup of coffee waiting for him, already paid for, but it never tasted as good as it used to. Harvey pursed his lips.

“Hey Maru, would you mind looking after the office the rest of the day? I’ve got a few errands to run.”

“Sure, doc! Doubt anything fun will happen while you’re gone. Stay warm! It’s a bit chilly out today.” Maru smiled warmly, dressed in her nurses outfit. Harvey had tried pursuing her for a while, she was very cute and intelligent and they spent a lot of time together, but they had gone on one date and they never really clicked. Even though Harvey was bi, he sort of preferred men. He grabbed a striped scarf on his way out. 

  
  


Kale swung his axe hard, splitting the log in two, and lined them up again to split them into quarters. Sweat beaded down his back, it was getting crisp out, but the manual labor kept him warm, his cotton tank top already wet with sweat. He heard his name called, and swirled around. Harvey waved.

Wiping the sweat from his forehead, Kale walked over. “Hey Harv, what’s goin’ on?” he said, slightly out of breath.  _ Harv,  _ the name rang in Harvey's head. 

“You said you could always use an extra set of hands.” Harvey smiled. On the inside he was screaming at himself.  _ Why did you think this was a good idea? It's only going to be awkward. It already is. This was such a bad idea. _

“Well, I’m happy to see you,” Kale said, resting his hands on his hips. “I’d love the help.”

_ ‘This is definitely a bad idea. Hes hot.’  _ Harvey thought. He had been instructed to water the plants that the sprinkler had missed, but he kept stealing glances at the farmer and accidentally watering his shoes. Kale continued chopping wood in an excellent and sexy display of his strength. 

He had just finished pulling up the weeds by the chicken coop when they headed back to the cabin for a break.

“Where’s Miso at?” Harvey questioned, returning the watering can to the chest it belonged to where Kale tossed in his axe. Kale wiped his face with his tank top as they entered his cabin, and rubbed his shoulder.

“Probably laying by the fire, the lazy bastard,” he gestured to the fireplace, where he was indeed sprawled, “That’s all he does when its cold out, he hogs the fire and makes me sit in the cold. He's so cute I can’t bring myself to move him.” Grabbing glasses from the kitchen, Kale prepared some ice tea while Harvey scratched Miso, who was, in fact, hogging the warmth. Glasses in hand, the men sat on the floor next to the fire, with Miso in between, letting the heat dry their sweat.

“Thanks for helping me out today.” Kale offered, rubbing his shoulder.

“All I did was water the crops and help you weed,” Harvey shrugged.

“And it would have taken me half the day to do that. You were a big help,” Kale retorts. They locked eyes, and for the first time Harvey took note of his golden brown eyes, like pools of honey. It seemed like the tension between them had faded.

“You know, if you still feel awkward, I can always jack it next time you come around and we’ll be even.” Kale smirked. Nope. Tension resumed. 

“I’m starting to think you just like to torture me,” Harvey jests, fighting any rosiness tempting to dust his cheeks. “That or you’re just a big perv.” 

“Perhaps. Maybe the good doctor just makes it too easy.” Kale sipped his drink, raising his eyebrows. Harvey snorted. 

“ _ Perhaps  _ if you were half as good at farming as you are at teasing me, you might have enough money to buy fully functioning sprinklers.” Harvey jabbed, pleased with himself. 

Kale pretended to be offended, and laughed. It was a low, hearty laugh. The first real laugh Harvey had ever really heard from him. It caught him by surprise. The farmer had been so… distant the past years, the only thing the town gossip revealed of him was that he was generous, always willing to help, and very reserved. He gave everyone gifts regularly, asking for nothing in return, and this shabby plot of land had transformed into an efficient, and lush, farmland. Harvey gazed out the window next to the fireplace.

“This place is really beautiful. You’ve done quite a number on it.” Harvey said genuinely. It was quite remarkable.

“Thank you, I’d like to think I did a good job.” Kale grinned. A few moments later, he spoke again.

“It was hard at first. Day and night was farming and mining. Every day, no breaks. Even now, it can be hard. But it’s worth it.” Kale smiled softly to himself, looking into the fire, the light dancing on his honey brown eyes. Harvey considered what he said, maybe that was why he was so reserved. Exhausted all day and all night, just like Harvey after a day full of appointments. Except he didn’t have to do any heavy lifting. Kale rubbed his shoulder. 

“You’ve been rubbing your shoulder a lot, is it bothering you?” Harvey questioned, immediately assuming his doctor-tone.

“Nah, probably just a knot. Its fine.” Kale replied, unconvincingly. Without a word Harvey rose and kneeled behind where Kale sat, and immediately started to examine the area. With a firm press of his thumb, Kale hissed. Definitely a knot. 

“Bear with me,” Harvey said, adjusting his stance, “I’m gonna get this thing out.”

For being a big tough farmer, Kale was a baby with pain. He sucked air through his teeth and hissed profusely as Harvey worked out the knot, and unfortunately found another one on his other shoulder and promptly got rid of it, much to Kale's displeasure. Harvey ended it with a neck massage, earning a rather  _ erotic  _ moan out of the farmer. Pleased with his work, Harvey sat where Miso was previously, but had now wandered off outside. 

“Feel better?” Harvey grinned, knowing the answer.

“Yeah, sore, but much looser.” Kale smiled, “Thank you, Harv.” 

_ Harv _ . There it was again, the affectionate pet name. It sent something warm down to his core, the affection, familiarity, the intimacy of a pet name. No, he was reading too much into it. Evening had fallen and a crisp breeze flowed through an open window, Kale fetched them some soft blankets and some apple cider he had been brewing. Everything about this farm was magical, and seemingly delicious. 

“Hey, Harv?” Kale questioned, his glance was warm, his features soft in the firelight. He looked so different than usual, wrapped up in a blanket, he looked comfy.

“Yes, Kale?” Harvey replied, he didn’t know what he was anticipating. 

“I think that you are good. And kind. And wonderful.” the farmer said, averting his gaze. He almost had trouble with the words, like he never said them before. Harvey was surprised. He didn’t know what he was expecting, but it wasn’t this. “I also think, I’d like to kiss you.” he said, meeting Harvey's gaze once more. Harvey couldn’t believe it. He definitely wasn’t expecting that. His brain shut off, he just sat there, mouth agape. Kale leaned in, cupping one of Harvey's cheeks in his palm. “ _ Harv,”  _ he whispered, and Harvey's mouth met his. It was a soft, tentative kiss at first, but the fire inside of Harvey burned brighter than ever and threatened to light the whole cabin on fire. Kale pulled Harvey onto his lap, grabbing dem thicc butt cheeks in either palm, squeezing them as the kisses became more feverish, more desperate. Harveys hands became entangled in the males hair, every soft tug was met with a low groan from the man. Harvey had gotten kinda thicc with all the tv dinners he ate, and Kale shamelessly groped him, relishing in the soft flesh. Their shirts became lost in the frenzy, Harvey began grinding his hips and moaning, but a firm  _ slap _ to those butt cheeks had him squeaking, yet begging for more. Kale tipped him over and laid him face up on the floor, crawling over him and grinding his hips firmly into Harvey's, spreading his legs and mimicking the thrusting actions soon to come. Kale leaned in, right to Harvey's ear.

“ _ You know, I heard you scream my name that night,”  _ Kale whispered into his ear, “ _ do you want me to fuck you like you fucked yourself? _ ” Kale groaned into his ear, biting Harvey's neck, earning a small yelp. Harvey was  _ on fire  _ from how embarrassed and turned on he was. 

“ _ How did you imagine it? Soft and slow? Hard and fast? I’ll give you whatever you want, Harv.”  _ Kale said lowly again, kissing a trail from Harvey's neck back to his lips. Harvey was panting now, Kale never stopped grinding, though he had worked both of their pants off by now. His cock pressed against Harvey’s entrance, slick with what could only be assumed as truffle oil.

“I want…” Harvey gasped, “ _ you”  _ he moaned, and with that Kale set to work, fucking him thoroughly, starting soft and slow and working his way harder, testing Harvey's limits. 

“You know,” Kale said in between thrusts, “I never would have guessed the good doctor just needed a good  _ fucking”  _ he said, going deeper with emphasis on the last word. Harvey was reduced to a puddle of pleasure, between getting fucked and getting stroked at the same time, Kale might as well had been a sex god. His glasses were having a hard time staying on with the passion Kale was pouring into him.

When Kale believed the good doctor had been sufficiently fucked, he coaxed him to a climax, and followed shortly after himself. 

They laid naked, tangled together in a pile of limbs next to the fire, Kale pressing gentle kisses into Harvey's shoulder as they spooned. “Satisfied?” Kale offered.

“Well, it was great. But not exactly like in my books. Shall we have another go?”


End file.
